Daddys Little Toy 2
by rayluber95
Summary: My friend Shadow Dancer666's version of Daddy's Little Toy. How does Artemis spice up the smex life wif his daddy? Not like NORMAL boys his age...I had to repost it because of an error in da disclaimer...sawy to anyone who favroyed the old version!


Disclaimer: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiya there mi fanfictiony yaoi hentai lobving fans!!!! You won't believe how many red lines are under all those words….; ANYWAYS!!! Here be the new installment of the Daddy's Little Toy scandal!!! It's by my friend and fellow writer Shadow Dancer666. I'm UBER in lobve wif dis story because I think it kinda takes away from the dark depressing rape feeling that surrounds mi plotline and would generally surround stories like this. Anyways! She's an UBER good fanfictioner!!! So if ya like her here and haf time, go check 'em out!!! Once again, that's Shadow Dancer666!!! After this, look forward to some more work by me, her, and my other writer friend, Shadow Dancer, who wrote Daddy's Little Toy. But I'm just blabbering. I only wrote 3 paragraphs of this! It was all Shadow Dancer666!!! Check 'er out!!! Oh!!! Just wanna say, this is underage smex with a MINOR and his FATHER, so it's INCEST! Get it? Got it?! GOOD!!! Because we CAN, that's WHY!!! Sawy, sum people just don't get that they have free will in this country and flame me…So! ANYWAYS!!! If you leave a mean review, I'll abuse ya!!! I REALLY lobve this story and writer and I hope you will too, so without further ado, Shadow Dancer666 and I present: Daddy's Little Toy 2!!!

DADDY'S LITTLE TOY 2

Artemis never meant to get hard, it just happened. It was wrong what they did, disgusting. When Artemis Fowl Senior would come to his son's room late at night and fuck the young boy's brains out it was ok to scream loudly because it was usually just them. Mrs. Fowl was spending most of her time at spas and with a few girlfriends she'd met in Artemis' absence. It used to be every so often, though, whenever Angeline wasn't home or whenshe got mad at Artemis Sr. and wasn't speaking to him. Then he would come—literally—and take out all his frustrations on his son's tight entrance. Now he was doing it more and more often, sometimes playing with his toy for hours and sleeping with him when it was over.

There was no use in whining and begging the man to stop, that only turned him on more and insured a hard fuck. Sometimes he was gentle and slow and Artemis felt so pitiful and ashamed when he begged for it. This was so wrong…so horribly wrong…but he liked it.The pale teenager lay sprawled on his bed, laptop screen illuminating his pale thoughtful face as he typed a few keys and then frowned. He sighed in frustration, about to close the lid. Then he smirked, typed a few more keys, and smiled a silent victory. The mafia thought that they could outsmart _the_ Artemis Fowl? How presumptuous of those Americans, thinking that they could keep their money hidden from him for long. Oh well, now they knew better.

Two deliberate raps were heard from the solid oak of Artemis's door, sending a shudder down the boy's young frame. There was only one person in the entire household who knocked only twice on his door. An excited smile spread on those too thin lips before he replaced it with an unassuming look. He set his laptop aside and went to the door with a casual stride and opened the door.

"Oh, can I help you, Father?" he asked in a controlled and unsuspecting voice.

His father smiled acknowledging the challenge. Artemis had never yet beaten his father, but he fully intended to today. It was humiliating that he could outsmart the Fairy people, the Mafia, and even the world's different governments, yet this one man had managed to reduce him to a whimpering and needy mess, even making him beg for the filling sensations.

Today would be different. After all, he had spent hours researching and a good bit of his allowance this week to purchase the needed materials. His unsuspecting father would be in for a big surprise…

"Well, Arty, I just came in to see how you were doing."

The game was on.

"How considerate of you, Father. I was just completing my thirty page dissertation on the economy of Germany compared to France 's."

"That's very good, my boy. You make me and your mother so proud," he said feigning the tearful pride that many stupid parents indulged their children with.

"Thank you very much," he said with a slight bow. "Please, Father, allow me to get you a cup of Earl Gray."

The slight upper twitch was the only visible sign of his father's mind running at 100,000 kilowatts per second (1). He suspected the tea, obviously, and that was exactly what his son wanted him to do.

"Why don't we just have Butler bring it up?"

"He's been working out in the gym lately, trying to get back his strength and endurance, and I wouldn't want to do anything that would stop him from that. After all, he's the only thing that stands between me and a bullet, and I would prefer to have him at his A-game.

Artemis Sr. nodded with an interested little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He wanted to see how this was going to go.

"If you insist, little Arty."

"I do, Father."

Artemis made his way down the kitchen and after assuring that the coast was clear, he executed his plan. At first, he had considered not going through with the plan because it would be humiliating in itself, but in the end he decided that it didn't count if he was embarrassing himself. What counted was that his father wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing him beg today. No, his father would be the one begging this time…

Balancing the tray carefully in his hands, Artemis Fowl made his way up the carpeted stairs and down the hall to his room. The door was barely open just like he left it, letting a stream of light shine on the hallway floor. He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves and he once again put on a face of calm control. Only his heart refused to obey, and its continuous pounding against his ribcage worried him; regardless, he couldn't wait any further.

As he pushed the door open, his father turned and faced him with an overly friendly smile and then he froze in place. Artemis smiled sweetly even though his cheeks were tinted with the inevitable blush. He just had to continue the mantra, "I will win this time, and I will win this time…"

"I've brought you some Earl Grey, father. My, you don't look so good, are you ok?"

The young genius could already tell that his father was clinging to a thread for self-control. His hard-on was obvious through the sleek tweed pants, and seeing those fingers play at his father's hips made him want to scream out for some touch. His skin was on fire, even slight breezes from the vents making him shiver a little.

"I'm fine, Arty," his father forced out. "Where did you, uh, get that?" he asked, clumsily gesturing towards Artemis's outfit.

"Oh this thing?" the pale boy asked innocently slightly lifting up the edge of the short black maid dress. "Or this?" he asked running his hands up the laced stockings up to the lacy garter.

If his father's face was any indication, the answer was, "It doesn't matter I'm going to fuck you till you scream."

Artemis set down the tray gingerly and turned to face his father with a well practiced face. He tilted his head slightly and looked right into those hungry dark eyes.

"The internet is a wonderful place, Father, and I made sure to buy it on special and with my own allowance so that it wouldn't interfere with your accounts. Do you like it?"

His father was clenching the edge of his suit jacket with a frightening grip, and his lip twitched slightly. Artemis took sick pleasure in knowing that he had finally taken some of his father's power in this little game. This little get-up was definitely worth the money.

"It…" his father coughed discretely, "…it suits you, Arty."

That not-quite-nice-enough smile graced the boy's lips. It was the smile that he usually reserved for his opponents on the intellectual field, but this time it was only for his father. He had finally won. In no time his father would be the one begging for it.

"Thank you father," he said with a VERY slight curtsy.

"Actually, I was wondering when you would be getting to this," his father added with a smirk of his own.

Artemis found himself pinned to the wall behind him, lips savagely taking his. His burning flesh screamed for more as he felt one hand stroke the back of his thigh and then move up under the dress to squeeze his ass. A slight whimper passed through the tangle of tongues and the clasping of lips. His father's dominating lips and hands were driving away all of the scheming and his planning, almost leaving him a mess of needy shuddering flesh. His father placed a knee between his legs and rubbed it against his hard needy cock making him moan.

"Do you like _that_, Arty?"

"N-no," he gasped out, trying to gain some leverage.

"Let me fix that then…"

He tossed Artemis over his shoulder and moved him to the bed. He kept his son from recovering by fingering his still tight entrance, and stroking the tightening testicles. The boy genius had made a mistake in going commando.

Sweat broke out across his pale skin as his father continued to finger him without any lubrication. The sound of a zipper opening made him shudder in anticipation, instinctively spreading his legs further for easier access. Something cool and greasy was pressed around his hole and the now slick fingers penetrated into him, stroking him from deep inside. He was already bucking back into the fingers trying to get them deeper.

"Now, now, Arty, what do you say?"

Artemis bit his lip, trying not to say anything. All his plans had been tossed out the window, the outfit backfiring, but there was still the need to win. It burned in his veins, the Fowl instinct for absolute victory, and he wanted so badly not to give in. Only his father's talented hands had been able to overcome that desire. The fingers kept stroking, and the other hand moved down to cup his balls squeezing them gently.

"I'm waiting."

The resistance shattered, and the boy moaned loudly. "Please, t-take me! I want your cock inside!"

It didn't take any time at all for Artemis Sr. to fulfill his son's wish. He pushed the dress up over his son's waist, and lifted up his hips to thrust in deeply. A hoarse scream echoed against the walls as Artemis felt the pain of stretching so quickly.

"Shhhh, shhh, shhh," his father cooed in his ear, as his hand reached forward to stroke his son's hot length.

Pale hips pushed back to feel more of those sensations and his father's hands continued to drive him insane. Long thin fingers clenched the bed sheets tightly as he was fucked roughly and at a fast pace. His body still wasn't in the best of shapes, so the sweat was already rolling down his legs and face and harsh pants interrupted the moaning and groaning. His father moved one hand to pet his son's head, running his fingers through the soft hair.

"I want you to scream for me, Arty. I want to hear you beg for more, or all this will stop right now."

Artemis's mind ran through all kinds of scenarios trying to keep focused even through the haze of pleasure, but nothing came to mind. The only thing he could do was to appease his dad.

"Don't stop now I need it more!" A choked scream interrupted his words when his father hit his prostrate. "Fuck!" he screamed out as his father hit it over and over.

"Beg, my little one," Artemis Sr. whispered into his son's ear.

His own breath was coming short and his thrusts more frantic and uneven.

"I want to come, I need to come, and oh gods please!"

Waves of pleasure rocked the boy's body making the warm body clamp down on his father even more tightly. A large sweaty hand wrapped around his hot and leaking cock. The boy was already so far gone that it only took one tug to bring Artemis to completion. A loud hoarse scream echoed in the room, and a few tears of relief stung at his eyes.

His father yanked back on his raven hair and wrapped his lips over Artemis's, forcing him into a suffocating kiss. He released his seed, the same seed that Artemis Jr. had come from, deep inside of his son. He licked some of the sweat from his son's neck, and pulled out his softening member. The semen mixed with the sweat as it rolled down his thighs, soaking through the stockings.

After he made Artemis lick him clean, Artemis Sr. got dressed up nicely again, and straightened out his appearance. The boy remained on the bed panting softly as his exhausted hands tried to pull down the dress. The older man smiled down at his once again beaten son, and rubbed the inside of his thigh.

"I think that we'll be enjoying that outfit more often, so consider it a good investment. I've taught you well."

With that, his father left the room silently. Artemis glared at the door, upset for once again losing. Then the infamous vampiric smile graced his swollen lips. He was a Fowl, and there were always back up plans…

(1) Er, I'm not sure if that is scientifically true…it sounded good though… XD


End file.
